<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Meets the Rogues by JMakerel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403501">Peter Meets the Rogues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMakerel/pseuds/JMakerel'>JMakerel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Irondad, No Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMakerel/pseuds/JMakerel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rogue Avengers go back to the compound after the events of civil war, they expect things to be different. They definitely do not expect Spider-Man to be suspiciously crawling through the window.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Rogue Avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter Meets the Rogues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Re-upload here. This is just something I did while bored last week, It's very bad but I hope you like it anyways! One shot about Peter meeting the other Avengers as himself.<br/>Not meant to be bashing anyone, I love all the Avengers, I just feel like developing everyone considering it's a one-shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Steve Rogers stepped back into the Avengers compound after the disaster that was their little “Civil War” debacle, he expected some things to be different. He knew Tony and Pepper were engaged and that she was now the CEO of Stark Industries. So, when he saw her picture hanging in the lobby, he wasn’t surprised. </p><p>He also knew that Tony had wanted to move the tower upstate, but in the end he decided not to. Avengers Tower was specifically for business purposes, planning missions or holding top secret files and inventions without worrying about anyone finding them. The compound, where they would all be living together again, was on the top floor of the Stark Industries building, just like always.</p><p>While Steve had known some things were going to be different, he figured they wouldn’t be too different. He was holding out hope that they could still go back to some kind of normalcy after all this chaos. He really wanted to be a team again, and now that the Accords were out of his hands, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>The team of ex-rogues stepped into the elevator. Wanda greeted Tony’s AI politely, and FRIDAY lifted them up to the very top floor. They all looked at each other nervously, but with hope. All of them wanted to go back to the makeshift family they had discovered here all those years ago. The elevator doors chimed and they stepped out, looking around for only a moment before immediately falling into a battle stance. </p><p>The Spider-Man, from Germany, was crawling into an open window just as they walked in. </p><p>He hadn’t seen them yet, so they took the few moments they were given to get ready for a fight. They all knew Spider-Man was on Tony’s side and that he was young, probably around 25 years old. That was the full extent of their knowledge. They had to be prepared. Who knew if he had turned on Tony or didn’t want to make peace with the rest of the team?</p><p>When Spider-Man saw them and let out a small gasp, that’s when they attacked. Wanda began by slamming the window closed behind him, cutting off escape. She then lifted a group of pots and pans from the kitchen into the air, sending them soaring towards the red and blue clad man. “No, guys, wait!” He shouted, dodging them with ease.</p><p>That’s when Steve threw his shield and ran forward to grab him. The shield hit the wall with a resounding metal clang and everyone else jumped into action. Spider-Man held his own for a while. Wanda was impressed by how well he was holding them off, but she knew that together they were too strong for him. He was too outnumbered. </p><p>When Clint used his bow to knock the man on his feet, they grabbed a chair and tied him to it, effectively restraining him. </p><p>He sighed and looked around at all of them, seemingly taking them in. Then he told them he wasn’t a threat, revealing once more his very young-sounding voice. Definitely under thirty, maybe even 23, Sam thought to himself.</p><p>“How do we know you aren’t dangerous?” Natasha asked carefully.</p><p>“Uhh- Mr. Stark wants me here, I promise. I don’t  know how to prove it  though because he isn’t here-”</p><p>The man was cut off as the elevator opened and Tony Stark briskly walked in, looking angry. He went straight over to Spider-Man, patting him on the shoulder and asking if he was okay. Spider-Man nodded and said, “Hey Mr. Stark! Yeah I’m okay.”</p><p>Tony gave him a skeptical look before he grabbed hold of the red and black mask and yanked, pulling it all the way off to reveal- an actual child? Everyone gawked. They knew he was young, but this was a legitimate minor! Not only that, but the boy was injured. He had a large bruise causing discoloration on the skin around his right eye, as well as a scratch on his cheek, and his nose was bleeding.<br/>
Chaos broke out.</p><p>“Jesus, Tony, he’s 12!” Natasha exclaimed.</p><p>Sam brought his hands to his face. “You brought HIM to germany?!”</p><p>“Did we do that to his face?” Wanda asked, looking sheepishly at Tony.</p><p>The boy held up his hand and opened his mouth, getting ready to answer their questions. “Um, first of all, I’m 15.” A collective disappointed stare was directed at Tony from his ex-teammates (Well, he guessed they were teammates again, but still). </p><p>The kid continued. “Second, Mr. Stark did take me to Germany but I- I really wanted to go! It wasn’t like - I don’t know - against my will or anything. And third, no you guys didn’t do this. I stopped a bank robbery and I guess I got a little beat up.”</p><p>Tony turned back to the rest of the Avengers angrily. “I will deal with you all randomly attacking him-” Clint flinched, “-later.” Then he turned his full attention back to Peter.</p><p>“Okay kid. Pepper’s not in bed yet, I’m sure she won’t mind cleaning you up. Let’s go.” Tony continued to ignore the  rest of the Avengers as they walked into Pepper and Tony’s room. But they left the door open, apparently forgetting how nosy every person in the room was. </p><p>They all stayed put, watching the scene in front of them unfold. Pepper came into view and smiled, but her face dropped as soon as she saw the kid. “Peter! What did you get yourself into this time?” She shook her head fondly and pulled a first aid kit out of a drawer. They watched as she carefully cleaned him up, her and Tony both listening to him animatedly tell the story of how he got the wounds. They were all smiling. They looked like a family. Everyone was kind of confused as to how Tony got so close with this kid, but he looked very happy, and they really didn’t want to rock the boat any more than they already had on their first night back. They figured they might as well get to know the kid they had fought in Berlin. Oh right. They fought him. Sam and Steve both cringed, regretting the things they did to hurt the teenager Tony cared so much about. They just had to hope he forgot about it. </p><p>Eventually, Tony came back out and explained a little more about the mystery kid. He was from Queens, like he told Steve, but he had moved into the compound with Tony and Pepper after his aunt died. They were his legal guardians. They learned a little about his powers, and that they couldn’t tell anyone who Spider-Man really was. Everyone agreed, and Tony’s face softened when they said they liked the kid already. Maybe things didn’t have to be so hard between the team. Maybe they could go back to normal sooner than expected.</p><p>They definitely got an earful afterwards about keeping their cool, but Tony didn’t get to go back to his room without a little teasing about how he was suddenly a dad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and criticisms are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>